Zenthon
Zenthon is Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He first appeared in the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge episode Mechtogan Mayhem battling Titanium Dragonoid. He spawned from Drago's powers, started to battle Drago and then teleported to Marucho and started to fight him. After defeating Tristar, Anubias and Sellon started to fight Zenthon. After they failed to damage him, he then vanished. Zenthon appeared again in episode 4 from a swirling black cloud after Drago lost control of his powers again. He briefly fought against Drago , Trister and Taylean and then left. Zenthon appeared yet again in episode 6, when he is "summoned" by Drago when he and Dan lost control and interfered on their behalf. However, it caused Dan and Drago to be disqualified from the tournament. In episode 8, he appeared in Drago's vision. In episode 9, he appears again when Drago loses control against Anubias. Zenthon attempts to attack Drago again, but Drago figures out that if Zenthon came from him, then he must obey his orders/follow his code of battling. He is able to take on Drago's Core Buster, but falls to Drago's Revolution-O ability. When Anubias' Mechtogan attempts to finish off Dan and Drago, Zenthon stops him, appearing to finally follow Drago's orders. He takes down Venexus and using some kind of bright wave, makes Venexus disappear. He leaves as soon as Anubias lost. He will be seen in episode 11, where he is training with Titanium Dragonoid or being tamed again. Game Pyrus Combat Zenthon has 180 Gs, Ventus Zenthon has 170 Gs and the Aquos Zenthon also has 170 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon is Number 01 in the series. *If you look at Zenthon in the anime closely, he resembles Drago in many ways. They both have a blue crystal in the center of their chests and they also have similar color designs. *He was the first Mechtogan to be spawned in the Anime, by a Bakugan. *Since he's Drago's "son" (in a matter of speaking) he might have an Ultimate Warrior Gene as well (even though he's robotic) because Drago got his from his father so it only makes sense. *His shield seems to deflect normal attacks and nullify stronger attacks. But when Drago, Trister, and Taylean attacked him with a trio-attack, he shot lasers to protect himself. This may mean that his shield can be broken by multiple attacks of different Attributes, but this is speculation. *Whenever Zenthon appears physically, Drago is able to control his powers a lot easier than before. This must mean that Zenthon acts like a conduit for Drago and Drago's excess energy goes into him. *It's unknown if Zenthon will continue to obey Drago or was it just for episode 9 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. If so, Drago might now be able to call upon him at will. *It is seen in episode 9 that if he has another Mechtogan pinned, he can the "vaporize" the Mechtogan so to speak. *It seems that he can only be taken down when opens up for his big laser barrage attack and he cannot use his shield. *It was hinted, on episode 6, that Drago could use Zenthon for his benefit, as he was disqualified for calling him for aid. Though, how he did not realize it at the moment is unknown. *In the toy, Zenthon's chest has a lot of similairities to Carlsnaut. *Zenthon is the first Mechtogan shown to be tamed in the anime. *So far, Zenthon is the only Mechtogan to have spoken even though all Mechtogan can speak. *It is the first Mechtogan to officially win a brawl against another Mechtogan, due to him defeating Venexus. *Zenthon is extremely powerful, because Anubias commented about Shuns Mechtogan Silent Strike & saying that it wasn't as powerful as Dan's Mechtogan. *Compared to other Mechtogan, Zenthon is incredibly powerful. This is possibly due to the fact that Zenthon was created by Drago, one of the two strongest bakugan in existence (the other being Dharak but he was defeated). *Zenthon's name is similar to that of Zekrom, a new dragon-type Pokemon. *Some Combat Zenthon Codes will only give you a normal Pyrus Zenthon. Same goes for The Meta Dragonoid. *Zenthon so far is the only Mechtogan in the anime that has talked at all, even if it was only four words. Gallery Anime Zenthon?Anime.png Zent2ms2.JPG Znmfms2.JPG Zent3ms2.JPG Zenthms1.JPG Zent4ms2.JPG Znkrms2.JPG|Zenthon punching Krakenoid Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0038.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg Zenthon.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (7).PNG Zenthonlazerz.png zenthonlazerz2.png zenthonlazerz3.png LAZERZ.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png ZV.PNG|Zenthon tackling Venexus. zenthon shield.png|Zenthon's shield drago on zenthon.png|Drago on top of Zenthon Zent3ms2.JPG|zenthon|link=zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png|link=Zenthon Game File:1b83ac58c0daa43ab98d582560401066.jpg|Zenthon File:81a2731b3061242c702327dff13e391a.jpg|Packaged Zenthon File:2011191573137700.jpg|Combat Zenthon File:20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg 983107b8e47eccfc86183f77e7f28e9a.jpg Activator Card-Zenthon.png|Activator Card 123434343424.PNG Bakugan Dimensions BD Pyrus Zenthon.JPG|Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus Zenthon pyrusz.JPG aquosz.JPG darkusz.JPG haosz.JPG subterraz.JPG ventusz.jpg clearz.JPG combatz.JPG Pyrus_Zenthon.png Aquos_Zenthon.png Darkus_Zenthon.png Haos_Zenthon.png Subterra_Zenthon.png Ventus_Zenthon.png Clear_Zenthon.png Combat_Zenthon.png AM Zenthon.png v zenthon.png|Ventus Zenthon combatz11.PNG 400px-Ventus_Zenthon.jpg combat zenthon.png Seed_PWN_!!!.png Pwn 3.png Others Bakugan ms background.png Category:[[Pyrus]] Category:zenthon Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Pyrus Category:Bakugan Dimensions